New Year's Kisses and Prince Charming
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Rachel had always wanted a new year's kiss, since she was a little girl. Maybe it was the year she was going to get it.


**My cousin and I have been saying, since we were about nine years old, that we're going to make it to Sydney one NYE, to watch the fireworks. Another year has passed, and are we in Sydney? No we are not. But watching them on the TV should be just as good! Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Rach, you ready to go?" Jake Barton called impatiently, pacing up and down the hallway with little Ruby in his arms.

"Almost!" Rachel Rafter called from the bathroom.

"Come on, Rach!" Jake sighed and turned to the one year old in his arms. "Ruby, can you tell your sister to hurry up?"

In response, she let out a small giggle and an ear piercing shriek. Rachel came flying out of the bathroom. "What are you doing to her?"

"Thank you, Ruby", Jake said pleasantly, dropping a kiss to her mousy brown hair and passing her back to her mother. "You got her moving! 'Bout time, Rach, lets go!"

"I'm being tagged teamed by the boyfriend and the little sister". Rachel shook her head. "Thanks a lot, Rubes; I thought you'd be on my side!"

Ruby simply giggled in response.

"Now you know how I've felt all these years", Julie Rafter said dryly, as her daughter kissed her cheek in farewell. "See you both later".

"Bye!" Jake called, positively dragging his girlfriend out of the house.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel wanted to know, as she laced her fingers in between Jake's.

"You'll see", he promised. "And you'll love it".

"You say that with such confidence", Rachel teased gently.

"Hey, I know what my girl wants". Jake's face held a smug smirk, and Rachel couldn't help but smile. She had never loved anyone more than she loved Jake, and made sure that people knew it. there was never not a time when she felt comfortable with him- the two had been through a lot together, despite only knowing each other for a mere two years. Her mother had her convinced that Jake was 'the one', and she was pretty darn sure that her brother and his best mate were taking bets on when they were going to get engaged.

She had always been a dreamer, right from the start. As a child, she had dreamed of princesses and princes, castles and white horses. As she got older, she knew that those sort of endings were strictly fairytale. She knew how what seemed like the perfect marriage could be torn apart. Her brothers were perfect examples- Nathan and Sammy had married young, and while they had been hopelessly in love, the honeymoon period had ended and their marriage had ended in divorce. Ben and Melissa? Their honeymoon period hadn't quite ended, and the two were trying for a child, when the inevitable happened. Melissa was killed.

She knew how even the perfect marriage could be ended, and was wary about marriage for herself. But, she had thought about it, and had decided that Jake and herself made a pretty good couple.

Even if she did say so herself.

"Rach, come on", Jake urged. "We've gotta hurry up!"

"Well, if you'll just tell me", she reasoned, quickening her step.

"No, you aren't getting the surprise out of me that easily", he said smugly.

Sighing, Rachel fell into step with him, as they walked along the footpath.

It had been a dream of hers, since she turned ten, to have a midnight kiss, as the clock turned from 11:59 p.m to 12:00 a.m the next year. And, in her years on earth, had never received one. She had her hopes high when she was with Daniel, but Daniel had been too drunk to remember the New Year's Eve they spent together.

But that night?

Maybe she'd get her wish.

"Well, hey there, sunshine!" Camel said cheerfully, as Jake and Rachel strolled into view.

"Okay, Camel, we're here now, you can leave", Jake said pointedly.

"What's going on?" Rachel said suspiciously. "What's Camel doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Rach, I'm good, how are you?" Camel chuckled.

"Sorry. Hi, Camel".

"Bye Camel". Jake gave him a push and his mate held up his hands.

"I got it, I'm going. Bye, Rach".

"Bye Camel".

Rachel was even more confused than she had been. "Jake, what's going on?"

"Surprise", he said gently, pointing to the elaborately laid out picnic, that he had spent half the afternoon instructing Camel to do. And, to his immense shock, it had actually turned out quite well.

Rachel just grinned, leaning over and pecking a kiss to his lips. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Yes I do", he confirmed. "But I never get tired of hearing it".

She grinned. "I love you".

So the two sat and at their picnic dinner, on the hill overlooking the harbour, reminiscing about the past and dreaming of the future. Their future together.

And, that night, just as the fireworks exploded over the harbour, Rachel got her wish.

She got her New Year's kiss. And she had found her prince charming.


End file.
